Evenicle: A Saiyan's Ecchi Journey
by Dimiel
Summary: Rettus, a Saiyan Time Patroller was planning on travelling back to the world where his love one is. He asked a genius to make a device capable of jumping through time, history and world. However, once he tried the so-called "complete" Dimension Jumper, it immediately malfunctions and took him to another world, again. A Dragon Ball Xenoverse x Evenicle fanfic.


**Disclaimer:**

**This fanfiction is used for entertainment purposes only. Nothing here will be profited. Characters and many other things from the two franchise are owned by their respective owners. Dragon Ball Franchise belongs to Toriyama Akira and Evenicle belongs to AliceSoft. The only things I own is the OCs and the story itself. If anyone ever claimed ownership of the two franchises, it can be a punishable crime and may result in arrest and imprisonment. **

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**This fanfiction contains graphical contents such as intense violence, blood & gore, use of drug, use of alcohol, sexual scenes and perhaps sexual violence as well. It is rated M-which stands for Mature and refers to adult audiences only (18+)-for reasons mentioned earlier. I'm not, in any way, responsible for those who are underage reading this nor does any author with similar stories/materials like this. **

**Read this at your own risk.**

* * *

**Yeah, I know. **

**I myself am wondering why I, Dimiel, would make a crossover between a shounen jump title and an H game. An eroge, to be precisely otaku-ish. Well, to tell you the truth, I always wanted to try on making lemons...and if you don't know what lemon is (though I doubt any of you are), it is simply another word used for sex scenes in this website or other fanfiction websites. Yes, I wanted to try writing sex scenes. Which is why, instead of using Goku, I just used an OC. I do NOT want to see my childhood hero having sex! You guys know what I mean! Nuh-uh!**

**OCs are the best thing I could use as my practice. **

**Yes, the OC is a male Saiyan, obviously. **

**Although he isn't overpowered in terms of Dragon Ball universe (he's decent, normal I guess), he will be in Evenicle. I mean, come on. This Saiyan has Super Saiyan transformations from 1 to 3. Even at base he would be quite overpowered due to being able to destroy a planet in one go. Power scaling will be carefully used here. Other than that, lemons will fill this fanfic, just like I said. Even this prelude will have one so sorry to those who find this rushed because I felt the same. But this is a damn eroge, so gives a shit? I'll either going to enjoy this, or regret writing this. Perhaps I'll add fluff as well to sugarcoat all those dirty writings.**

**This inspiration came from my bored self. If you know what my current state is, then you know I don't often visit internet. For those who doesn't know, my WiFi's down and I'm bored as hell, stuck home with my mind being filled with real life shits. Career, works, goddamned girls, fake friends, a certain annoying little sibling and more mind-breaking reality stuff. Fuck man. Anyway, one thing I did was continue playing Evenicle (which I downloaded in 2015 and haven't finished it, ironically) and just founded out from a sibling that Evenicle 2 was out this year (2019) and they show me the trailer. This drove me to play Evenicle and even then, as I'm writing this, I still haven't finish it. You can blame my mood for that, I play depend on the mood just like I do with writing. **

**I usually write every day. Rarely do I ever play game again unless it's a really good game like God of War (PS4) and Red Dead Redemption 2. Also, one worth noting is that my mind does writes randomly. Sometimes, I write original novels like the "Travelling Blind Warrior" or other fanfics "The World of Highschool DxD is Unreasonably Hard for Mobs and Man, is it Tough being One" or "Dragon Ball: New World" or "To Fulfill a Promise: Rewrite" or even this. I don't know why, my mind always blown and loaded with imaginations that I can't help but express it into words and even then, the chapters aren't finished yet-stupid, I know. However, this one was massive and the prelude is finished! If you're wondering why I'm surprised, this prelude has three goddamn parts! Also, it exceeded a total amount of 15,000 words! **

**What the fuck, mind? **

**Please make up your fucking mind, mind!**

**Anyways, yes. I played Evenicle and was inspired by it to make this fanfic. The one that fueled my motivation and inspiration was the stupid and kind of offensive rape scenes (as well as the desire to make a better alternative route). Trust me, this game has no filter with its sexual preferences and seeing those rape scenes just makes me angry. And that actually got me thinking; "What if someone strong enough came here? What if he'll change things around? What if he's overpowered?" and voila! Here we are, a Dragon Ball and Evenicle crossover fanfic. I never expected this to happen and I do apologize for those who played the game and actually liked Aster, but I'm gender bending him since I'm too lazy to think how the OC would fit into the cast. I mean, this is a goddamn lemon fanfic. Who cares about creative story plots when lemons centered here?**

**Okay, maybe I do. That's what an author like me (who doesn't really like fanservice-the lewd kind) always wanted to strive for. And I gotta say, Evenicle's plot was decent but the lore was interesting. King Arthur (my image of him is broken because of this eroge) which plays a part in the "Arthur Tragedy" and how the Humans come to rule the lands, dragons, Mother Eve and much more. Unlike BB vs FC, the story was actually interesting and quite engaging. God knows how many times I have to laugh while reading the introduction to BB vs FC which is kinda stupid on the whole new level. Nevertheless, it's an eroge so no one cares. I'm the only one, I guess. **

**So, yes. While I do use this as a practice of writing lemons, I will also try to make this a bit interesting at the very least. Apologies if you find this to be crap since it is one, can't actually deny that. And if someone do find this enjoyable, leave a fav and a follow. Review too.**

**With that being said, you guys now can read the prelude.**

**(Also, before this, the OC was named "Blake" from the story before this and that story connects to this. "How NOT to Summon a Saiyan?" is the name of the fanfic but then, I decided to change his name. Reason being I want an actual Saiyan name and "Blake" does not sound like a Saiyan name. Saiyans is supposed to be named after veggies like Vegeta from vegetable, Tarble also from vegetable, Cabba from cabbage, Kakarot from carrot and Broly from broccoli. The name will be changed from "Blake" to "Rettus" which I got from lettuce so yes, the name of the fanfic before this will also be replaced.)**

* * *

**Prelude Part 1:**

**"When a Saiyan grabbed His Tail"**

* * *

If Rettus or Ret were to say what situation he was in, it would be either be "fucked up" or "when a Saiyan grabbed his tail". The latter is a simple and stupid metaphor created among the Saiyan Time Patrollers to describe that they messed up pretty bad. It actually came from the first generation Saiyan Time Patrollers who always kept their tails around. However, because they have tails they have weaknesses. Since they never did once trained their tails, once someone grabbed it, they'll lose all the energy they had and weakened to the point of being very vulnerable even to the pathetic Saibamen. And if they did have their tails grabbed, they messed up big time. Which is why "when a Saiyan grabbed his tail" existed. It means it was the Saiyan's fault he or she got into that bad situation.

It is their fault after all.

And that is why Ret, a normal Saiyan Time Patroller, would prefer the latter to describe his situation now.

When he tried out the new pod a mad genius who is a good friend of Ret made for him, he never expected it to malfunction right off the bat. He thought his genius of a friend had tried out the prototypes already and gave him a completed version but in reality, the one the mad genius gave _is_ the first prototype. And yet again, he was used as a guinea pig by the child-looking genius. Guess that's one of the core reasons why his friend is called the "Loco Brain". She had a few screw loose in her brain, despite being a very knowledgeable person he knows out there aside from Bulma. The pod had taken him somewhere far. Far from the Time Nest or rather, Universe 7 itself. When he arrived in a small clearing surrounded by trees, he couldn't sense anyone he knows.

Not Trunks, not Chronoa, not Spina (his Saiyan female friend), not Noah (Human male friend) or the mad genius, Rina. Even Whis and Beerus...well, in the first place, he couldn't sense them since he hasn't obtained God Ki yet. But that aside, he didn't know where he was! He was not even in a place he knows! Nothing here he sensed was familiar! The Ki flows of the forest feels different but almost similar to Earth's, the people here seemed much stronger than an average Earthling, and most of all...magic is a commonplace in this world only Zeno knows! He can feel a strange energy that also surrounds the planet. It's like he's in a fantasy novel, once again like that one time but not the same. Literally, mana actually existed in this world...or alternate universe? Ret didn't know.

All he knows is that he's stuck here for a long time.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Ret yelled in anger, "I have to wait for more than five years until this thing fully charges!?" He clenched his teeth tightly before his expression soften and an annoyed sigh escaped his lips. "Goddamnit...I swear, Rina and her innocent façade. After I get back, I'm going to kick her ass, hard."

Ret is a Saiyan Time Patroller currently wearing a normal combat gear which is similar to Vegeta's consist of tights around his body to his leg, an armor covering his upper body, a pair of gloves and boots. It was exactly the same with the exception of the color and a small detail added in. Instead of blue tights, Ret had it colored black. The armor had a Time Patroller symbol on his left chest. This is a normal combat gear every Saiyan Time Patrollers used during their first time entering. However, they soon changed into other outfits in the hopes that they look appealing. This doesn't apply to Ret, he prefers this armor since it was really comfortable and easy to move in. This is an oddity among Saiyan Time Patrollers so they assumed Ret was a new recruit only that he isn't.

His hair was as normal (for Saiyan standards) as it could be. Spiked up with six spiky bangs, two in the middle akin to how Vegito looks, two on the right and two on the left. His spiked up hair seemed almost similar to Gohan's when he trained back in his days but it was more of a combination between Vegeta and Gohan's. (The cover of this fanfic is what he looks like if you can't imagine it, if there are)

Truthfully, Ret was never a person that stands out. Even amongst the Time Patrollers, he was just a normal guy who took missions and whatnot. However, at one point when he was desperate for money, Ret did an incredibly tough and hard mission that nobody ever manage to succeed except for the Toki-Toki City Hero and Conton City Hero. When he accomplishes it, he was...being recommended to both of the Heroes to assign as partners. Eventually, the Toki-Toki City Hero once took him to a mission together. While the mission was completed no problems at all, Ret never liked it. Reason being it felt too fancy for him, working with one of the famous Time Patroller that is. Because of working with such popular person, many Time Patrollers envied his achievements, always glaring at him with clear jealousy in their eyes.

He couldn't do anything with his situation other than to just bear with it or...disappear out of nowhere for a long time. And he did the latter, unintentionally of course. It was after his mission with one of the Heroes that Ret was transported into another world. More specifically, a world of which a light novel he had read before. He spent time there for a few years and after everything that happened there, he found a way back home. Well, not after giving his love for the first person he'd met there, whom he had come to actually like despite being a Saiyan. Thanks to that, he isn't a virgin anymore. Not that he has any complaints, he enjoyed it thoroughly.

When he got back from that world, he was surprised to find that six years had passed in his universe. On that world, he stayed there only for about three years but time passes here on his universe much faster. Luckily, for him, almost all of the Time Patrollers don't recognized him except for certain few individuals. Six of them actually, who were actually close friends to Ret. When he returned, they were shocked to see him. From that point on, his life wasn't as hectic as it used to be after he done that tough damned mission. Thank goodness the Heroes of Toki-Toki City and Conton City also doesn't recognize him. Seems they still worked as Time Patrollers.

Prior to about two years after his return, he asked Rina, the mad genius whom he knew ever since he started as a Time Patroller, to make a machine to repay the debt she had on him. Of course, the mad genius just comply with his request. A few months later, Ret was called to test her so-called "completed" Dimension Jumper. He really regretted in doing this, he just wish he could teleport back home and _kindly_ repay back what Rina did to him. However, the Dimension Jumper was low on energy. Rina did mentioned it used a special kind of energy which could be get from the solar radiation which is the sun. But the problem lies in how long it'll take. Unlike where he is right now, there was a tech Rina used where she could unleash the utmost potential of the solar radiation to charge the Dimension Jumper faster. But here, he has to wait for about five years which would take a long time.

He had just entered his 30s and was planning on making more money so he could just retire, marry the one he loved which is why he asked Rina to make that machine and enjoy the time he'll spend from that point on. But this happened, and it seemed to be an impossible task in the next five years.

Ret let out another sigh and looks around, "Now...where the hell the Dimension Jumper took me to?" He stopped looking around and closed his eyes to focus, feeling the Ki Signatures around the Solar System. "Hmm...that's pretty interesting." He opened his eyes back and smiled. "No signs of life in the Solar System other than this planet...Earth, perhaps?"

Ret didn't know but the surrounding Ki Signatures were really similar to Humans while some...felt a bit different. He could also feel a great amount of Ki Signatures dripped in malice and all sorts of negativity around the planet. Somehow, he also felt...insecure. Something about this planet just feels so wrong.

"Ah, fuck it." He shrugged, deciding not to intrude further on that thought and went behind the Dimension Jumper which looked exactly like the pod original Saiyans used except a bit bigger. "Is there any capsule function? Let's see..." He peered onto the back of the pod, seeing a switch. "There it is." He flicked it and it turned into capsule. "Thanks for this at least, Rina."

He loosened his shoulders a bit, exercising his whole body to see if there were any side effects during his dimensional hopping. There usually something that affects the pilot but fortunately for Ret, there wasn't any. His tail seemed okay, it didn't look any different. Just in case, he had trained his tail so he wouldn't get exposed during that weakened state. The original Saiyans did trained their tails before they were sent out to invade planets, low-class or elite-class.

As Ret was sure of his state being no problem, he levitate upwards onto the skies. He could see a clear look at the planet, it was like Earth alright.

He crosses his arms and narrowed his eyes seriously. 'If this is actually Earth then...perhaps there's a Kaioshin here, in this universe?' He thought to himself before placing his middle and index finger on his forehead and concentrate. 'Let's find out.'

The Instant Transmission technique he learned from Goku was quite an advance skill. It requires mass concentration but it'll be easy for those who mastered it. Unlike Goku who is quite adept at it, Ret always finds himself having a hard time using it. He struggled as he focuses but then, he can sense a huge Ki Signature far away from the Earth. The Ki had something Kaioshins does. Unlike the Hakaishin, Kais don't have God Ki which is a special Ki that Saiyans can tap on either through special divine training or performing a ritual. Well, Ret preferred the first rather than the latter since he dislike getting powers without training. He is a Saiyan after all.

Once he could completely pinpoint the location of the Ki Signature, he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

It goes to say that Jin, the only Kai left in this universe, was surprised to find out something powerful arrived at one of the very few planets that has life; Earth. Surprise is an understatement. And it wasn't just "something powerful", it had a power level just near to his. Despite being a mortal, this creature had the power to almost rival a Kaioshin! A God of Creation! The most powerful being in the universe!

Hakaishin, the God of Destruction, doesn't exist here. Due to how life in this universe works (which is quite different), there was no need for a Hakaishin to exist. Although this universe is merely an alternate, it was still a universe that has something filled it. Since the beginning of the creation of the Existence, Xeno (and not Zeno or Zen'Oh) began constructing complicated aspects and properties of universe, multiverse, megaverse, omniverse and so on. These aspects includes alternate universe or reality and timelines. Jin lived as merely a child trained and raised by two wise Kaioshin who is now long gone, leaving the remains of their power in Jin's possession.

Granted undying of death, Jin sought out to watch over the creations and create life if needed. Also, one of the main reasons why Hakaishin didn't exist here is because the creations tend to...destroy themselves and their own planet. Though, it was different with Humans and other creatures on Earth.

"Pardon the intrusion."

Ah, speaking of the devil.

Jin turned his head slightly to see the unknown powerful creature that appeared out of nowhere. "So you've found me." His lips curved in amusement, impressed by the feat of the unknown creature. "In such a very short time as well."

"Oh, sorry about that." The creature looked rather...Human. "You're the Kaioshin of this universe, then?"

"That's right." He replied, smiling. "I'm simply known as Jin." Jin introduced himself, now facing the creature with a gentle expression while both of his hands. "And you are?"

"Rettus." Ret replied politely, "If you do not know what I am, it would be a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?" Just as he said that in a curious manner, a tail can be seen wiggling behind Ret. "Hmm, how very peculiar..."

"I take it you're the only Kaioshin in this universe? No Kaioshin of Time, right?" Ret asked.

"Yes, you are right. I am the only Kaioshin left in this universe." Jin nodded, starting to walk towards the Saiyan. "Since there are no beings with histories that affects the universe as a whole, there would be no Kaioshin of Time here." Ret sighed at that, "If you know about Kaioshin of Time, then it would mean you're...what is it now?"

"A Time Patroller." Ret said, getting the Kaioshin to nod.

"Yes, a Time Patroller." Jin stared at Ret in the eyes, seemingly serious. "And may I ask why a Time Patroller is doing here, in an alternate universe?"

"Alternate universe? Ah, so that means we're still in Universe 7 then?" Jin nodded, "I see..." Ret closed his eyes and then straightened his posture up. "As for your question...it was an accident I ended up here."

"Oh? Do elaborate."

Ret scratch behind of his head and started to explain, "My friend created a machine capable of jumping to histories and to other dimensions. She said she already completed it and had me use it but...I was just a guinea pig. That machine was the first prototype and it malfunctioned the moment I used it and here I am." Ret raises both of his hand to emphasize his current situation.

"Hmm...you must be frustrated, aren't you?" Jin commented getting the Saiyan to let out a sigh once again.

"Yes, won't deny that." Ret slumped his shoulders. "I have to wait for five years until I can use that machine again." Ret stood straight and crossed his hands, "Until then, I'm stuck here. Anything you want me to do?"

"Eh?" Jin blinked in confusion. "You...want me to give you a request?"

"Well...it's not like I have anything better to do." Ret replied unenergetically and shrugged, "Because of old habits, I can't stop taking requests from the higher ups."

"Are you sure...?"

Ret nodded, "Yeah. Just give me anything to kill time."

Jin closed his eyes and smiled in amusement, "Very well." Jin turned around and lifted his head up to see the purple-pink skies with two planetoids and five moons. "I assumed you recognize Earth, yes? The planet where you first appeared?"

"Yeah. There's one in mine." Ret replied.

"Good." Jin nodded. "There's someone I want you to take care of in that planet."

Ret raises his eyebrows, "Someone? A Human?"

"Half-Human, actually." Jin said and walk to the left. "I want you to make sure everything is going alright with that person, make sure they progress well."

"Hmm...not a really hard mission." Ret commented. "Name?"

"Asterrette..." Jin replied, facing Ret with a wide smile.

"A woman?"

"A girl, to be precise." The Kaioshin corrected. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, simple. No problem." Ret nodded. "Anything I should be aware of?"

"Only one." Jin said, Ret raises his eyebrows. "It's not going to be easy."

Ret blinked, "I...see." Ret then places his middle and index finger on his forehead. "Is that all? Is there anything else before I depart?"

"No." Jin shook his head, "Retto-san the Saiyan, I bid you good luck and may we meet again."

Ret smiled, "Yeah, me too."

And just like that, Ret disappeared into thin air, leaving Jin to think for himself. "Hm." Jin nodded. "Looks like it's going very well." Jin then took out a small time scroll. "I changed Aster-kun into a girl and Ret-san is going there...now, how would this play out?" Jin chuckled in amusement. "I'm sure he'll change a lot of things."

* * *

**Prelude Part 2:**

**"Shoujo no Aji"  
(The Taste of a Virgin Girl)**

* * *

Ret appeared in the same forest he appeared earlier before dropping into his knees, "Ugh...that was nerve wrecking."

Ret was always neutral to most people and sometimes, he's incredibly rude even to the Kaioshin of Time, Chronoa back in his universe for a very good reason. However, there are certain individuals that he respected from the bottom of his heart. These people are the ones he admired and had come to like as person. It would be the two phenomenal Saiyans; Goku and Vegeta along with Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma and a few others. One of the few others would also include the Kaioshins, Shin and Kibito. Unlike the stupid loli Supreme Kai of Time and the perverted geezer of a Kai, he respected the two for being responsible most of the time even though they were still apprentices and a bit ignorant when it comes to some things. Although they lack in the training of Kaioshins, the fact that they tried their best to be Kaioshins and did a better job at being one than the perverted geezer of theirs is what made Ret respect them in first place.

However, Jin, the Kaioshin he met earlier, was on a whole new level. The fact that he was the only Kaioshin, and that he knows many things like alternate universes and Universe 7 means that this Kai is really incredible and mostly deserving of becoming the only Kaioshin of this universe. He's knowledgeable and responsible Kai and would done a better job than the old geezer. And that professional aura he emitted actually made Ret to let out cold sweats on his body. He respected Jin on the same level as he did with Goku and Vegeta.

"Well, I got job to do..." He sighed, "Time for time killer..." He places his fingers again on his forehead before a realization struck him, "Wait, where is this "Asterette" anyway?" He just realized that he doesn't know the exact location of this "Asterette" whom he has to keep an eye for. "Damn, I should've asked him." He sighed before thinking up for a solution. "The only thing I know about this girl is that she's a Half-Human. If so, then maybe I could track her Ki."

He then closed his mouth, starting to do his best at tracking the Ki Signature of a Half-Human. Once again, Instant Transmission is an advance technique specifically used by the Yardrats (Yardratto-seijin). Goku learnt it from them in their planet after he escaped Planet Namek at the time when it was about to explode due to Frieza's last resort. He focused and a bead of sweat rolled down to his cheeks. Just then, he found one Ki with half of it being Human and the other is unknown.

With no time to waste, Ret instantly opened his eyes and vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Capital of Humpty, at a certain Bar**

When Ret Instant Transmission onto the Ki Signature he locked on, he came face to face with a girl. Though, he had a feeling that she wasn't the one whom he was tasked to look out for. She was a blonde girl with two blue orbs as eyes. She wore shirt and short cape in the color of green, her shirt were tied with black strings instead of buttons for some reason. She also wore white shorts, giving a vibe of a tomboy. Though, her shirt were clumsily worn and a blue with red stripes necktie were on her head, worn like an idiot. Her face was red and she had a cup used for drinking alcohol or sake.

They both stared at each other, Ret's eyes narrowed. "Are you Asterette?" He asked, getting the girl to raise her eyebrows.

"No." She replied, shaking her head before letting out a hiccup. "Is the alcohol getting to me or do I really see a sexy man wearing tight suit with armor on his upper body with a hot face?" She muttered to herself.

This time, Ret was the one to raise his eyebrows. "Sexy? Hot? Uh...thanks, I guess." He thanked before sighing, attempting to use Instant Transmission once more. "Well, sorry about this. I was looking for someone." He smiled and nod to her, she only nods back with a dumbfounded expression. "See ya."

He focuses once more, getting the atmosphere between them to be awkward with his silence and steady posture. He was sitting legs crossed in front of her with his middle and index finger on his forehead. For some reason, she was thinking that those two fingers will be going up to her _you-know-what_ and that was making her hot. She was feeling in need of relieving herself now that her imagination ran wild. She stared at him with drool while he closes his eyes, not conscious of her staring. Instantly, he opened his eyes widely, startling her as he disappeared into thin air.

She blinked and looked around in confusion as the earlier feeling disappeared. "What the...?" Then she looks at the nearby people who were talking and didn't saw Ret. "Hey, did anyone saw a sexy man in spandex and tights before me just now?"

One man turned towards her with a confused face, "What? What are you talking about, Erimo?" He then observes her state and chuckled, "You're drunk, Erimo. You're just seeing things. I ain't see nothing."

"Huh..." The now named Erimo blinked before shrugging and enjoying her alcohol on the cup, drinking it all in one go. "Puhah! Whatever then! I'll just have fun tonight with my _toys_ and my imagination!"

With that, Ret remained as an imagination for the girl named Erimo...

* * *

**Fresh Fish Island**

Ret arrived in a forest, sitting on a tree branch with legs crossed. He decided that this time, he should appear at a considerable distance since he could appear at a troublesome situation like earlier. He didn't want to freak or scare people away. He blinked, feeling the breeze of sea and the sound of waves washing up to the shore. He looks around, finding the island to be quite small if the breeze could be felt from such a short distance. He shook his head and squinted his eyes, seeing a village in the distance. Just then, he saw a brown-haired girl skipping towards the village happily.

She had dark blue eyes and wore clothes unbefitting for a villager. A dark-green short jacket with white proper undershirt, which had buttons instead of strings tying it together unlike the aforementioned girl. She also has dark-blue tie, worn properly under her short jacket which once again, unlike the aforementioned girl. Beneath, she wore dark-blue skirt with other shades of blue patterns. Overall, she looked like a student from high school with weird choice of color but undeniably suits her the best. She just skips towards the village, seemingly just got back from something. On her hands were a couple of magazines, he saw something...inappropriate there. Ret concluded that it was a porn mag.

"Wait, erohon (porn magazines) exist here? In this era and time?" He frowned in confusion before shaking his head off with a sigh. "What an unrealistic setting."

He continued to observe before she arrived at what he assumed would be her house.

Just then, two girls, wearing a very familiar clothes he'd already seen, came out and greeted her. "Asterette, good timing."

"Bingo." Ret muttered, smiling as the task had been found.

"Let's go in. We're about to make dinner." The shorter-haired one said and Asterette nodded.

"Okay. I'm hungry!" They went in and that's when Ret stopped observing.

It seems the Sun was setting already and is closing in to nighttime. Usually, he would eat after the Sun sets which is what his everyday schedule says. He looked at the sea, smiling as he know what he'll have for dinner. He dropped down on the ground before making his way towards the cliff behind of where he had observed Asterette. Since there was no one here besides him, he stripped off his clothes completely. He won't have to care for proper "etiquette" if there wasn't anyone here. If there are, he'll just have to strip down to his boxers. Then, he jumped far into the sea, causing the water he jumped into to spike up, performing a water geyser. A silence ensured the sea after that, only the sound of waves washing ashore or clashing with the bottom of the cliff can be heard.

A few minutes passed and still, silence. Anyone would've thought that he had drowned but that was just further from the truth when suddenly, the water blown and spiked upwards, performing a large water geyser and came out a naked Ret with a large fish on tow. He flew towards where he had left his combat gear, landing down quietly. Then, he shook off the water from his body like a dog just got out from a bath before loosening up his shoulders by shrugging. He chopped down a tree via Saiyan style (and that is to simply use their hands and chop horizontally), making the branches to be firewood while the trunk was carved into a giant stick use to impale the large fish through from its mouth. He proceeded to wear back his gear, collecting some firewood he got earlier and started up the campfire. He rolled the dead fish above the fire, smiling as he could just taste the fish from its smell.

Just then, the Sun fully sunk into the horizon, leaving the sky to be darkened along with the surface of this part of the globe. The fire flickers making cracking sounds as he rolls, the light the fire emitted was pretty dim and follows the way the fire behaves which was also flickering. However, seeing a sole orange light lit up in a dark forest somehow made him calm, relaxed and at peace. Maybe it was a nature the Saiyans has since they usually does this, camping and hunt food for themselves during the time of their mission which is to conquer a planet they were sent on. It was pretty much comfortable and refreshing, he ended up smiling because of it.

While rolling it, he took out a box containing a few capsules. This box is a must-have item for someone like him. The last time he was transported into another world, he didn't have this box. One of the capsules contain cooking stationaries, as well as seasonings that lasts for about ten years and it was made for Saiyan Time Patrollers. This is actually a brand new thing created in case a Saiyan was trapped in a timeline which is highly possible ever since the attack of Mira and Towa. However, since they are gone, killed or whatever by the Conton City Hero. He really hopes they stay dead, the amount of workload sent to him was massive and frustrating he ended up going to a timeline just to kill a bunch of Meta-Coolers to vent out his stress.

The box is something like a survival kit but for Saiyans. These were made for each races and contains useful tools and items essential for survival like canned food, canned drinks and rations that lasts more than a century, healing capsules, hibernation pod in case there's no hope other than waiting, Senzu Beans of about five if things get really ugly and yes, the cooking stationaries. After what happened with him back from when he suddenly got transported into another world, he kept this on his figure at all times and boy, was he glad he had it. Though the canned food and rations tastes good he won't eat it since it should only use for places or planets that has no life-habitable properties.

He pressed the capsule and threw it in the clearing on his left. The capsule explode into clusters of smokes before it quickly dissipates, revealing the cooking stationaries and the seasonings. He didn't need the stationaries, just the seasonings so he took a few before sprinkling them on the fish, rubbing the surface on both sides after he did so to spread the taste. He places back the seasonings and used the button behind the main cooking stationary which is the stoves and turned it back into a capsule. He took it, places it back into the box (which has a name and that is "Saiyan Survival Capsules") and continue rolling the fish. A few minutes passed and it was finished. Well-cooked fish with mouth-watering seasonings on top, fried primitively but pretty good. Ret couldn't wait to eat it.

He took the stick one hand and used another hand to say his thanks, "Ittadakimasu. (Let's dig in.)"

With that, he took a large bite on the fish and as he thought, it tasted good. He continued eating until only bones and the head was left. He enjoyed it _thoroughly_ as a Saiyan, which race was known to have an incredible metabolism. He was also proud that his cooking skills are still topnotch as always. His stomach was filled but not fully, just enough that he won't feel hungry anymore. He could take another two of the fish and eat it cleanly if he wants to but he decided that this was enough.

He went up to the branch where he observes Asterette earlier and lay there with both hands supporting the back of his head. Tomorrow, he'll have to see how strong she is and determine what kind of training she'll receive from him-that's what Ret planned on. He closed his eyes, smiling before drifting off to sleep.

Little did he know, tomorrow is going to be a _delectable_ day.

* * *

**_The day after_**

Ret opened his eyes to see the sun rising from the horizon. He smiled as it was the always same sight he sees even back in his universe. The Sun was shining brightly, emitting light that bathe his figure, birds chirping and a cool breeze brushes through, hearing the trees and bushes softly rustling. He likes it. He assumed it would be just six in the morning, since that is the time of when he usually wakes up. He looks around and he was still on the branch, sleeping rather too comfortably despite the place he slept on is a very bad place to sleep. Then again, Saiyans are hardcore-survival barbaric race which can sleep almost everywhere since they are warriors who doesn't complain about their situations and bear it like barbarians. Ret then turned his head towards the village where Asterette was.

He sees said girl coming out of the house. It seems she is about to take off to somewhere. She talked to her sisters about something who came out and smiled. After that, she hops towards the direction of where Ret was, much to his convenience.

'Perfect.' Ret thought to himself. 'I'm gonna introduce myself.'

Ret waited for Asterette to arrive at said place. When Jin said that he wanted Ret to watch her, Ret thought it be good if it includes training her. Although he won't train her using Ki and whatnot, he just wanted to raise her physical feats by a margin. He sensed the planet has quite weak creatures even a Saibaman can take care of. As he waited, the girl came near. However, before he can show himself, Asterette stopped suddenly. She halt her track and looked around with eyebrows raised, as if she felt something different around her. Curious, Ret went back to his legs crossed position and waited a bit longer to see what she was up to.

She sniffed the air for some reason, "What is this smell?" She asked particularly to no one but herself, "It smells like...a fresh guy!"

Ret was actually surprised, he was genuinely surprised! This girl's sense of smell is incredibly keen. The fact that she can sniff out a Saiyan like him at a considerable distance is a credit worth giving. He forgot to use the spray that conceals his smell, just like he did when he gone off to missions. Some wild and aggressive animals may be able to sniff him out but that is a story for another time. If this girl can sniff him at such a distance, then her sense of smell rivals that of a wild animal or perhaps surpassed them.

"I'm surprised!" Ret said a bit loud for her to hear and drop down to the ground, standing up, facing her and crossed his arm. "A Human with a keen sense of smell...that's something you don't see every day."

Asterette blinked before squinting her eyes to see if she really saw something instead of her delusion. "Do I really see a muscled-guy wearing tights in front of me?"

Ret smirked, "Yes. Yes, you are." He replied before introducing himself. "My name is Ret. I'm here to train you."

"Train...me?" She repeated with a confused expression on her face. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, really." Ret nodded. "With your current strength, you may have a trouble facing the guys out there."

"What do I get from this training?" She asked.

"Power, of course." Ret shrugged. "Don't you want to become strong and powerful enough to take those guys out there who can be a threat to you or your loved ones?"

"I...yes." She said with a determined face and that made Ret smiled. "Is there anything else other than power though...?" She asked with a hopeful face.

"What, you want something more than power?" She nodded vigorously. "I don't know, knowledge?"

"Knowledge? No thanks." She shook her head.

"Pretty honest with what you want, I like that." Ret muttered to himself and nodded. "Perhaps...ass-kicking session?"

"Isn't that the same as power, technically?"

Ret closes his eyes and tilt his head, his eyebrows furrowed as he try to think of something more to give. "Hmm...I don't know." Ret sighed and shrugged. "What else can I give you?"

"I can ask for anything, right?" Ret blinked and nodded. "Anything, anything right?" Ret gave a blank stare before nodding once again. She smiled perversely, "T-Then, I want your body!"

Ret took a few seconds to process what this girl just said. The gears in his brain was stuck at the minute before it functions back normally, causing him to raised his eyebrows. Ret was caught off guard by her reply. He didn't expected a reply from her when he asked that question.

He blinked and then frown in confusion, "I'm sorry...?"

"I-I want your body." She was drooling at this point. "If I become strong, please marry me!"

'Okay, this is getting out of hand suddenly.' Ret thought and sighed. 'This girl is incredibly perverted.'

"You mean you want sex? With me?" Ret asked and she nodded.

"Yes and no. I want to marry you so that we can have sex over and over again!" She replied energetically.

"Why can't we just have sex "over and over again" without marrying each other?" Ret asked but Asterette just stared at him in confusion.

"Huh? "Why", you asked-of course it's because if we have sex for the first time, we'll marry to each other." She replied with an answer that baffled Ret.

'Really? Wait, doesn't that mean I'm married to Seria when I had sex with her? And...won't this mean I'm cheating her?' He thought before remembering what she said about him and the other girls who fall for him. 'Oh, right. She said she doesn't really "mind" that since she's very happy that she's the one I love the most and the first...well, hell. Should I agree to her or should I not?'

"I mean, if you have sex, you'll have a ring appearing on your ring finger indicating you're married to each other. Mother Eve approves a marriage if the ring is gold. Though, having more than one partner will result in becoming an Outlaw and a black ring will appear unless you're a Knight." She explained further, getting Ret to snap off his thoughts and look at her in realization.

'So that's how it works in this world. I was too busy thinking how similar this planet is to Earth I didn't care to think about the culture and the religion of this world.' Ret sighed, 'I guess that means what she said is true then.'

"But still, are you sure you want to marry me?" Ret asked. "We just met and we barely know each other."

"Don't worry about that! We can get to know with each other through training! We will even after marriage!" She said, pumping out her chest.

Ret blinked before narrowing his eyes, "Will this work on something like me? I don't belong in this universe..." Ret muttered to himself before deciding to do one thing to ensure. "You know what? Why don't we just have sex right here right now?"

"Eh?" She said before staring at me. "W-Wait, what?"

"You want to have sex with me, right? Why don't we just go with it right now?" Ret replied and heat rushes to her face.

She pinched her nose to prevent from nose bleeding, "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm the one who were supposed to ask you that."

"T-Then, ittadakimasu!"

**X LEMON WARNING X  
(Oh god, I'm going to regret this...)**

**Recommend playing "Sweet Time", an Evenicle OST while reading.**

**Ret's POV**

She lunges towards me, leaning in her face with mine before our lips made contact. "Mmm..." I'm not retaliating so we started to make-out with each other.

The kiss was so intense she actually drooled. I didn't want to mess with my gear so I just slurped her saliva and swallowed it. Somehow, that turned her on to the maximum and she started to enter her tongue into my mouth. I'm a Saiyan and Saiyans dislike being dominated so I fight her tongue off with mine. We twirl our tongue together and this actually turns me on a bit.

I proceeded to reach my hand towards her nether regions. My finger made its way toward the womanhood protected by the layer of her panties and I was surprised to find she was already soaking wet. My eyes slightly widened before she retracted back from our French kissing to retake oxygen she lost from that session. She breathes rather sexily (or erotically) and had the expression of someone who's really excited and am in a total bliss so it turns me on as well. I can already feel my meatrod getting bigger and fighting off the tightness of my combat gear.

I pushed her down, causing her to be surprised before leaning in once more and kiss.

"Mmm...mmah-!?"

This time though, I started to grope her chest which is quite large compare to Seria though breast size doesn't matter to me. I played with her tongue and groped gently, causing her to let out moans of pleasure. You know, her reaction is so virgin-like it turns me on completely. I started to rub my shaft hidden behind the black tights I wore against her womanhood. Although the feeling was vague, it was still there and I can feel she's soaking wet. I retracted, knowing that this might mess with my gear.

Suddenly, she pushed me off. "W-Wait." She said before continuing, "We can't do this here. People might see us." She grinned perversely, "I know where."

She told me where and I immediately took her to that place, which is a place she used for...masturbating while reading a few porn magazines she found lying here. How the hell are porn magazines just laying around here...? Also, had to quickly kill all the monsters there. Anyway, I took off my armor and pushed her down once again. She used her hand to support herself from laying on the ground and we kissed. The kiss was hot, really hot. Our tongue was entangling and she moans as she breathe using her nose, which is quite sexy.

I slowly crawled my hands to her undershirt, unbuttoning it slowly while still in a make-out session. Once I undone the button on the top, her impressive breasts revealed to the whole world. Though, there's her bra still covering it. I stopped entangling tongue with her and stared at her with lust-filled eyes. She had the same eyes, perhaps more so than me and she wasted no more time as she unhooked her bra. She stared at me and urged me by lifting her head for a bit, wanting me to also show my body. I let out a chuckle and I unzipped my tights.

This tights may not look like it but it has a zip. I slowly pulled the zip, she also does the same. Finally, we both showed our upper body to each other. She looks at my chest with a drool dripping down and I observed her chest. Round, big, seems pretty soft and plump. Her nipples protrudes out with a very slightly darker pink, I raised my eyebrows at how...arousing it looks. I just feel like I want to lick it and grope it to tease her.

"Know what to do?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, of course." I smirked.

I lean down and grabbed her breasts with both hands, only to be surprised. I never really thought of it but, her chest feels really good and just addictive to feel. It's incredibly soft and the skin is very smooth, which makes the plump all the more pleasurable. This feels really different and better from when she had clothes on.

She moaned under my touch with my hands. "Ahh~...your hands are hot." She commented, looking at me seductively.

According to Seria and some things I learnt from science class, breasts are one of the most erogenous zones females has. Grope it properly and you'll get a reaction from them. Thankfully, I did a good job at doing it and she took pleasure in it. Asterette lie down on the ground and she trailed her fingers around my chest, touching it with a smile. This is pretty fair actually, I touch hers and she touch mine. I was on top of her and was looking down to her face, seeing her eyes glitter despite the darkness this room has.

Okay, experiment time. I leaned my face down to her chest, sticking my tongue out and started to lick upwards on the cleavage.

"N-Nhaa!?" She was surprised and she let out a rather cute surprised yelp before her erotic moans take over. "Nggg...ahhh~"

She stopped touching my body and it was the chance to show my dominance. I grabbed her breasts, played with it while licking the cleavage. She let out loud moans adding in her erotic and raspy breathing, this scene couldn't be even sexier. Of course, I turned on hearing and witnessing this. My right hand stopped groping and it crawled down to her nether regions. I lifted her skirt a bit then slowly slid into her panties. Ah, I can already feel the wetness just as my right hand enters her panties. I stopped licking and leaned towards her face, where she looks at me with loving gaze. Using my middle finger, I let it rubbed the clit first then wasted no time and sink it into her pussy, feeling all the moisture and love juice flowing out.

"Ahhhh~! G-Good...this is really gooooood~..." She commented before she took initiative and connected our lips together.

This time, we didn't enter each other's mouth using our tongue and simply kiss with saliva dripping. I didn't have to worry about that since my upper tights have already been removed. I started to move my finger, feeling her tender insides squeezing. She really wants me inside of her now, she can't go back nor will she. Perhaps I may have teased her too much. Her moans were low in volume, she may have become a bit resilient to fingering. Hmm...must've been masturbated too much.

I backed off, our lips glued to each other before retracting slowly with the wetness of our saliva. "Let's fully undress." I said to her and she nodded with no hesitation.

I completely undressed and so was she. Now, we both were naked and I get the full view of her body and she got mine. She was actually dripping wet and I was already rock-hard. Also, both of us are cleanly shaved off, looking like there's no pubic hair in the first place. Do girls always shave it? I mean, I'm considered weird because I shaved it.

"Whoa...that's pretty big." She commented, making me smirk.

I'm a Saiyan and this size is normal for us.

I walked towards her but she put both of her hands up, stopping me in my tracks. "Wait!"

Again? What now?

She fidgets her two index finger together, as if asking for a big favor. "First...c-can I taste you dick?"

This actually make me raise my eyebrows. For real? Someone wants to taste my dick? Well...that's certainly a surprise.

"You...want to?" I asked with a confused expression and she nodded vigorously, causing me to let out an amused expression. "Well, damn. Go for it, then."

"J-Ja..." She drooled while grinning before kneeling down before me at the level of where my shaft is. "This the best day of my life..."

First, she took a sniff to take in the scent which I reacted to because if felt ticklish. Then, she grabbed it, feeling my meatrod with an awe expression visible on her face before it turns back to a hungry virgin face. Honestly, I only had sex one time in my whole life-two, if I get to do it with Asterette. I'm still not that experienced so I can't really comment on how she sucks my shaft...or was it blowjob? Dunno, I forgot. But well, this is for my reassurance. It may seemed I'm taking advantage of her to see if this world's system affects me as well but, she wants it so I guess it's a win-win for both of us.

As she grabs my shaft, she started to lick the head first. I never realized how sensitive the head was and I flinched a bit at her licking. She notices this and grinned before licking the head all over. It made me lift my head to the sky as I grunted in pleasure. She combed her hair lock behind her ear and continue licking making me realize how good this was before it evolved into sucking. She started to suck the head and that sends shivers to my spine from how good it felt, also resulting me in moaning. She smiled at seeing my reaction. She continue sucking and playing it with her tongue before she couldn't get enough of my moaning and started to deepthroat it.

Oh shit...!

"Ohhh..." I moaned at the sudden warmth and moist enveloping my shaft.

The slurping and sucking sound coming from her really turns me on. S-She's very good at this...or perhaps I'm inexperienced enough that I thought this was good. The latter seems more reasonable since I only had sex, like, one time and even then, I never got any blowjob so this is pretty much new to me. She continue sucking consecutively, taking the oxygen through her nose without care. Damn, this girl really like and am into this. Well, can't say I don't because I'm enjoying it as well.

She continue deepthroating like there's no tomorrow, it was getting faster and faster by the minute before blood rushes to my penis. I found the speed to be quite weak so I held her head and started fucking her mouth at my preferred speed. She doesn't seemed like she dislike it and instead enjoying it as much as I do so I continue thrusting my hips. It gets closer and closer until I gritted my teeth and grunted as I finally blow the load into her mouth. The amount of my semen pumping into her mouth was quite ridiculous, to be honest. This is a bit more compare to the first time I loaded and even then, that was quite a lot even for 18+ doujin standards. I guess it's because it was too good.

I tried retracting back but Asterette grabbed a hold of my waist and drink all the semen although there was still a lot spilled out of her mouth dripping onto her body. Well, that's natural considering the ridiculous amount I spurted into her mouth. She started cleaning my shaft with her mouth, sucking all the semen on it before pulling her head back leaving a line of saliva connected between her tongue and my meatrod as she breathe erratically with her face flushed red.

"That...tastes awesome..." She said perversely before laying down on her back and spread her legs. "C-Come on then. Don't worry about servicing me back, you can do that by just going to the main event!"

Also, one worth noting is that Saiyans have incredibly high sexual stamina. I heard from a researcher that Saiyans can have sex for more than 72 hours and that didn't help with the fact that their partners are also Saiyans. If you're wondering why I'm telling you this then it's because I'm still hard and she knows it, which is why she wanted to get this over with before all of that energy disperses. Too bad she doesn't know I can still go on for more hours than she can. Also, the stronger we get physically, the stronger our sexual endurance get.

Her vagina was on full view and unlike earlier (which was dripping wet), this seemed like it was flowing out juice like a fucking mini-waterfall or stream. I didn't want to make her wait or tease her since I already did that. So I kneeled down, grabbing my meatrod and adjusted it into her womanhood. As it made contact with her clit that was streaming out love juices, she shivered and drool trails down from the corner of her mouth. I smirked and then just shoving all of it into her vagina, bursting through her hymen as blood can be seen squeezing through the small gaps between her vagina and my penis, dripping down. I'm actually a bit surprised it fits in, just like Seria. I thought my size was ridiculous it won't fit in but well, what do you know?

"Ahhh~!" She moaned loudly, "Oh...t-t-that hurts! But I'm sure it'll gone soon enough! So thick and hard~!"

"Want me to move now?" I asked to which she nodded without hesitation.

"Yes! Please, just fuck me now!" As she wishes, I started pounding rather roughly causing her to instantly recoil in pain. "Ita, ita, ita, ita, ita! (Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!) S-Slow down a bit! I'm sorry! I know I said that too eagerly but please be gentle at first!"

I smiled and slowed down, abiding to her command as my shaft rubbing against her walls gently and she took pleasure to this. Too much, I'd say.

"Ohh~! Yes...that's it!" She bit her lower lips as she held on to the back of my neck with both of her arms, "I'm slowly getting use to the pain...just keep going-ahh~!"

I slowly moved my hips, hearing her pleasure-filled moans as I did so. I was caught off guard when her legs wrapped around my waist, never wanting to let go. The sound of our skin slapping against each other with moans coming from us echoed around this place. I was moving slowly before picking up the pace a bit. She didn't complained so I continue increasing my pace.

"Haah, ah...ohh...I love this~!" She smiled, staring me in the eyes. "You're making me fall in love with you..."

Despite what we're doing, we're started to converse. "Even though you don't know me?"

"Even though I don't know you-hmmm!" She bite her lower lip, muffling a moan when I decided to find a sensitive spot to which I did and that causes this reaction. "Ahh...my name's Asterette, 17 years old. You are? Nnnahh!"

Heh, sorry about this-I already know you, Asterette. But since you've introduced yourself without the intent of disrespecting me, I'll also introduce myself.

I smiled while closing my eyes, finding this situation to be quite amusing and funny. "I'm Rettus, call me Ret and as for how old I am...perhaps you'll regret this but I'm actually 32."

"Wait, really?" I nodded and she let out another moan before we conversed again. "You look like you're 21 tho-ahhn~!"

"Let's just say I'm not really a Human." I smiled and lean in closer to her face, her erratic breath can be felt on my face. "You don't seem bothered by it."

"No, not at al-ahh~! Hnn!" She shook her head as she closes her eyes while letting out a moan. "It just means you age slowly and I'm actually happy to know that...ahhnn, oh yes..." She looks at me with eyes glittering once again like earlier but now, I can see clear affection in it. "You trust me, it seems."

That is actually right. I do trust her since Jin entrusted me to watch her and ensure everything goes right. I don't know whether I'm doing this right or wrong but I don't care. Somehow, I felt that what I'm doing isn't wrong at all. At least, she doesn't seemed to be troubled by this at all.

I kept quiet and continue fucking her. The speed has increase and it was time for a normal Human female to reach their climax if I estimated correctly. I watched her face as she continue moaning with her eyes closed. I never tried this with Seria before so perhaps this may help in increasing the pleasure we both receive from this activity. I leaned in closer and connected my lips with Asterette's. Her eyes opened wide in surprise but it went back to normal and she responded back by kissing. Our tongue colliding with each other, her moans were muffled due to her mouth being occupied with the intense kiss we shared. The pace kept increasing before she pulled her head back from the kiss.

Her eyes rolled upwards in pleasure, "I'm cumming, I'm c-cumming...!" I can feel her orgasm when her walls tightened around my meatrod as she let out a loud moan, her chest risen upwards as she does so. "Ahhh~!" I stopped, seeing that she's already like this. "H-Hey now...don't stop." She said, smiling weakly. "You still haven't cum inside of me yet."

"Okay." I nodded and smiled back.

Oh, yeah. Her breasts...I grope her chest and moved once more. Once again, the two soft mounds felt different compare to when she wore her clothes. I guess everything is different when it comes to sex, huh? I groped it gently and moved at a bit slower pace since she was a bit exhausted from cumming earlier. I never tried this but worth a try. I started to pinch the nipples which protrudes from each mounds and she quickly reacted with a moan and the walls of her vagina squeeze my shaft.

Wow. Females really do have a lot of erogenous zones and is more sensitive compare to males. Kinda feel a bit envious of them. I continue pounding her before suddenly, her legs let go of my waist. She also latches her arms off my neck and push me on the chest. It seems she wanted me to back off but didn't really want to stop what we're doing. I stopped pounding and backed off, as per her request.

"Let's change position." Asterette said to me. "I wanted to try doggy style."

Doggy...style?

I didn't get to monologue much as she started to turn around and raised her ass on me, positioning like a female animal wanting to mate. Oh...so this is doggy style. You know, this actually seems quite inviting. She turned her head around and grinned, grabbing her left butt cheeks seductively which reveals her pussy that also had little bit trails of blood dripping along with the leftover juices. I raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Go on. You know what to do." I positioned my penis and drove it in. "OHH~! T-This feels good on a whole new level..."

I grunted with my right eye closed, finding her vagina tighter than earlier, probably because her thighs are cramping it together. "Can't disagree with you there."

"Haah...you can move now." I nodded and grabbed her ass, which felt plump and soft.

I started to move but this time, I moved quicker since this was better than I felt earlier. She moaned, I can see she really likes this and I was also the same. This position really turns me on to the maximum, I don't know why. Perhaps because I'm a Saiyan which has a hybrid of an animal? Nevertheless, I moved. The vaginal juices started to flow again, indicating she can cum once again. I also noticed that there was a small puddle of her juices below us. We're too busy we didn't notice that she actually excreted a huge amount of juices. We're making a mess here but I don't care. Don't know about her though but with how she looks right now, she's in the same boat as mine.

I leaned my body closer to her back and started grabbing her chest. I played it, pinched it as I fucked her.

"Ahhh~! Y-You're so good at this!" She complimented. "Ohh...this is soo good~!"

"I'm getting there." I told her.

"R-Really? Then, me too!" She said and moaned. "Let's come together!"

I moved faster since I'm about to reach my climax. Inevitably, I also started to moan along with her before that same feeling enveloped my dick again. I started kissing her neck, she buckled up in pleasure. Not before long, I retracted back and grabbed her plump ass, pounding faster since the load is closer.

"I-I'm cumming again! Cumming, cumming, cumming!"

"Oh, shit...!"

For the second time, I ejaculated. I injected the sperm into her wombs, the pleasure I received was quite good as it was like earlier and when I did it with Seria. My dick was pulsing as it released the same amount of sperm as it did earlier in her mouth and the same goes to her. The semen was quite a lot so most of it spilled out from her vagina. It was as milky and as thick as it was earlier, this really felt way too damn good. I may get addicted to this.

**LEMON END  
(That wasn't too bad...)**

**Recommend playing "Shard of Love", another Evenicle OST while reading.**

She collapsed down to the floor, exhausted at our ordeal just now as she huffs out. Her tongue was sticking out, her eyes had shapes of heart in the irises for some reason. She really enjoyed it, I did too but she was the one who enjoyed it too much.

I lie beside her as she turns her body at my direction. "That was...good." Can't help but chuckle with how many times she said the same word. "Also...jaannn! (Also...ta-da!)" She lifted her right hand up, showing her finger which had a ring. "We're married!"

I blinked and also raised my right hand to see if there's a ring, which surprisingly, it does. "Huh..."

However, the ring on my finger seemed a bit different. When Asterette showed me her ring, it was a simple golden ring with no other design. Somehow, my ring was also gold but had a design that had an intertwined lines forming "x" in the middle. I narrowed my eyes, this ring seemed familiar actually.

'This looks like a Time Ring.' I thought to myself. 'Did Jin do something...?'

He really do have a hand in this, I know it. This ring looks abnormal compare to Asterette which was supposed to be normal. Nevertheless, I just closed his eyes and relax. I opened it back and looked at Asterette, who was giggling cutely with cheeks flushing while looking at the ring on her finger. She seemed really happy, giddy and all. She then lowered her right hand and stared at me with affection, smiling before she scooted closer and places her right palm on my right cheeks.

"Let's get along very well, Ret." She said and kissed me.

Unlike the kiss earlier, which were only filled with lust, this one was passionate. We didn't make-out or anything, we simply kiss like a normal couple. Kinda reminded me of Seria's kiss when I returned back to my universe. Really sad, if I were to be honest. She loved me just as I did with her. And it seems Asterette here harbors the same affection to me as Seria's.

She retracted back and smiled warmly, "That felt different."

"Yeah, I know." I replied while smiling with my eyes closed. "So, still going to train?"

"Of course!" She said with determination. "If that makes you happy, then I'll train as hard as I can!"

I let out a chuckle, "Don't train beyond what your body can take, Asterette. It won't help getting stronger, it will only damage your body instead." I told her and she nodded. "Just try your best, okay?"

"Hm!" She nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you train in the first place?" I asked her.

"Don't worry about asking things from me. Personal or not, I have nothing to hide. We are husband and wife." She said and that actually made me feel bad. "So, why I train, huh?" She turned her head around, upwards towards the sky along with her body to think before turning her head back towards me. "Believe it or not, I actually wanted to train so that I could become a Knight."

"A Knight?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I wanted to become a Knight so that I could marry a wonderful and attractive guy!" Heh, once again she's really honest with her wants and I like that. "But well, who could've expected that I can get that at such a short amount of time?" She giggled and I chuckled. "Ret," She called and I stared at her in the eyes, seeing the same affection as Seria did when she looked at me. "I love you."

**Recommend playing "Kindness and Suffering", an Evenicle OST while reading.**

I opened my mouth, "I..."

Was this really okay with you, Seria?

Did you...not mind me having another woman?

Me having someone else to love?

You won't get mad at me?

'As long as I'm number one...' Her words echoed in my mind, causing me to smile and closed my eyes. 'I don't mind. Do you love me the most, Ret?'

'...yes.'

I smiled, remembering those memories. I still haven't able to finish our promise yet which was to travel back to her and marry her. As it turns out, I married someone else first. Sorry about this, Seria but yes, you're my number one. No matter what, you're my number one even if it seemed I loved all of my wives equally.

I opened my eyes back and saw a frightened expression of Asterette, perhaps my reluctance was the one that caused her to give out such expression. "Sorry about that." I said to her, placing my palm on her cheeks. "I love you too."

She let out a happy smile, tears were in the corner of her eyes. "Mou~! You're worried me for a second there!" She said and I just caressed her cheeks and wiped her tears out. "I really, really, really love you."

"Even though we just met?" I repeated the same question, causing her to giggle.

"Yes, even if we just met." She replied back. "Love can be unpredictable, you know?"

"Heh..." I laughed lightly, "You're right." I then turned around and face upwards, just like her. "Hey, Asterette?" I called her.

"Yes?"

"You said that you have nothing to hide, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She replied back without hesitation, her face was serious. "Husbands and wives shouldn't kept something to themselves, it would only ruin their relationship."

"Okay, then." I decided. "If you have nothing to hide, then I should too as well." I turned my head and stared at her as she stared at me back. "First and foremost, I had someone I loved and had sex with before you..."

"Really?" She turned towards me with a surprised expression. "You're not a virgin? Actually...that explains why you seemed experienced when we had sex earlier..." She said with a questioning face. "But, you don't have a ring on you right? Did you have sex with a monster or something?"

"No." I shook my head, "Remember what I said earlier? That I'm not Human?" She nodded and I showed her my tail, her eyes widened in shock. "To tell you the truth, I'm not from this world." I closed my eyes, thinking back at the Conton City and the Time Patrollers. "To be more specifically, I'm not from this universe. The universe I came from was an original of this alternate one; the 7th Universe or Universe 7." I opened my eyes and looked at her, awe was all over her face. "Before this, I was actually transported into another world, where I met someone I came to love for the first time in my whole life...Kami, I feel like an old man." I chuckled.

"Go on." She urged, her expression doesn't have any anger in it, only interest and sadness.

"Unlike here, when people have sex, they don't get automatically married or anything from where I came." I continued, "When I decided to return back to my world, we had sex before and I returned back to my universe. To explain where I came from, I'm an alien whose job was to ensure the history remained unchanged. My job was a Time Patroller." I told her and continued, "I promised something to her, that I would find a way to come back to her and marry her. Oh, and marriage outside here does involve putting a ring on each other so it's a bit similar, I'd say." I added in, "So, I told my friend to make a machine capable of traversing between realms, history and yes, universe. Well, for the most part, I only wanted a machine that can take me back to that world where Seria is. She succeeded in making it." I continued. "I thought the one I used was the completed one with no flaws or side effects but it wasn't. It was actually just a prototype." Her expression remain unchanged, "Which brought me to where I am. Unfortunately for me, I'm stuck here for five more long years."

"I...see." Her eyes were downcast once I finished my explanation, I can feel she has something wrong and bad to say. "Did I...did I make you cheat on her?"

I caressed her cheeks once more, combing her hair lock behind her ear. "Actually, after we had sex, she said that she didn't mind me having another woman to love." That changed her mood 180 degree, she looked at me with a hopeful expression. "She didn't mind it as long as she remained the number one."

"Hey! That's not fair!" She puffed her cheeks out cutely before she lunged towards me and hugged me, rubbing our cheeks together. "But I'm glad to know that she's okay with me having you to love." She looks at me with a loving expression to which I could not help but felt heat rushing towards my cheeks since it reminded me of how Seria looked at me after I accepted her love. "And I'm really glad you didn't want to hide something from me, really. I'm very happy." She nudged closer and embraced me in a loving hug. "You really trust me...despite we just met."

I chuckled, "Despite we just met." I looked back at her, "Now that's out of my chest, I feel better now." I sighed and she giggled at seeing my reaction. "Do you still want to become a Knight, Asterette?"

She smiled, "Actually, I want you to become a Knight."

I raised my eyebrows, "What? You want me...to become a Knight?" She nodded. "I don't mind but for what, actually?"

"So that you can marry more than one girl." She said that rather bluntly, her face shows that she was serious about this.

"Are you...serious?" I asked and she nodded, her serious face remained unchanged. "You really think I'll have someone to love other than you?" She nodded and smiled and I just sigh, defeated. "Okay, then. If that's what you want."

"However, before that..." She stared at me seriously, her eyes piercing through my soul, making me nervous a bit. "Ret, do you really love me?"

When she asked that with such an expression on, I blushed a bit once more. "D-Don't look at me like that. How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, of course I love you." I faced away, still feeling blood rushing to my cheeks. "Can't help it when you devoted yours to me just like that."

This was true. I don't why but when she devoted herself for me, I instantly fell in love with her. Her loving expression, her reaction at the revelation of my origins, what she responded when I told her that I felt the same, it really reminded me of how I and Seria were. It's not like I was basing her of Seria, Asterette is her own person. It's just...when a girl looks at you with strong and genuine affection that can't be changed unless you did something incredibly bad, you can't really help but instantly felt the same way. Furthermore, someone like me-a Saiyan nonetheless-who had no experience with something like love before until I met Seria and Asterette, I find this feeling to be quite breathtaking and refreshing. Although I had a better mental fortitude than other Saiyans and other Time Patrollers, these two managed to capture my heart.

Ugh...that's just so corny and my solo and loner pride hurt a bit.

Her expression lit up into that of happiness and hugged me once again. "Hehe...look at you, all blushing! So cute~!" She let out a cat grin as she nudged in closer to my neck, "Daisuki dayo, Retto~! (I love you very much, Ret~!)"

I sighed at perhaps the second (or was it the third?) time we did this but smiled nevertheless, "I love you too."

* * *

**Prelude Part 3:**

**"Sail to a New World"**

* * *

It had been a few hours after the session, Ret and Asterette fully dressed back into their outfit they wore earlier. Actually, after the session, Ret was still hard but he told Asterette that it was fine. She didn't need to overdo it in their first time. Ret realized that he didn't have a birth-control pill since last time, he coincidentally had it for some reason. He was _not_ ready to have a child yet since he needs preparation and whatnot. He began to panic at that moment but Asterette calmed him down by telling him that she has one. Though relieved, Ret still questions how this world already has such an advance medication despite the era and the technology being pretty primitive.

They both now sat in front of the two sister of Asterette; Kinou and Kyou. They stared at Ret in suspicion. Reason being; one, he looks suspicious. Second, he acts suspicious. And third, he's very calm and that's very suspicious. Everything about him screams suspicious! Nevertheless, this was the person Asterette married to. And by the looks of it, Asterette was the one who engaged them both to marriage which is not surprising considering Asterette is very perverted. They won't even surprise if she actually asks the guy who owed her to marry her.

Though, this person "Retto (Ret)" as Asterette called him, was by no means someone who owes her nor does he seem normal. He wore black tights that covered his body from the neck to the feet with the feet being covered by what looked like a futuristic white combat boots with multiple golden plating on the tips. He wore gloves, seemed like it was also built for combat. His upper body was covered by a weird armor that had similar structures to a singlet. The material that attached to the front and to the back armor over his shoulder had the same golden plating and there was a symbol on his left chest. It was two alphabets; "TP" though of course, they don't know this. His hair was spiked up, too spiky to be exact. Two bangs protruded from his upper hairline on his forehead in the middle, two on the left and another two on the right. His eyes and hair was the same color; black. Overall, he was nothing like normal-not forgot to mention, his lean and pretty muscly build that fitted his whole figure.

He looks at them with a harmless smile, indicating he didn't want to hurt them much less Asterette whom he married to. "Sorry for uh...her sudden announcement." Ret told them and they shook their heads.

"No, it's okay." Kyou, being the considerate one compare to Kinou said with the latter nodded in agreement. "We were just surprised, that's all."

Before this, Asterette happily announced to them that she had married and showed off her husband, much to his displeasure. Ret was surprised to find out that her sisters are actually twins, he didn't get to fully see their facial features back then when he sees them and Asterette in the distance. The twins were more surprised. As per usual, both of them places porn magazines on the shrine for Asterette to fetch and also fill the place with monsters. It was morning nearing to the afternoon and when it was a good three hours after the afternoon started, Asterette came back telling them she had married! Who wouldn't be surprised? Asterette never had any interest in someone on the village as far as they concerned. So they were pondering really hard in trying to figure out who it was.

And that's when she pulled in a seemingly young healthy man who seemed to be just arriving in his 20s, who had a rather strange outfit on. They were a bit envious that Asterette get to have such a lucky find at such a short amount of time but nonetheless, they couldn't fully trust this young man which brings to them all siting facing with each other. Kinou and Kyou on the one side while Asterette and Ret on the opposite. Asterette was holding Ret's arm, placing it in between her breasts. Ret was a bit dense about this kind of thing so he paid it no mind, much to her pouting.

"As Asterette says, my name is Ret." Ret said, formally introducing himself in front of the twin sisters. "I'm...her husband."

"Ehehe..." Asterette was busy, rubbing her cheeks on Ret's arm lovingly. "Retto, Retto! Daisuki~! (Ret, Ret! I love you~!)"

Kinou and Kyou shed a sweat at their little sister's action. "When did you guys even met?"

"Um...actually, it was just a few hours ago." Ret replied, scratching his right cheeks with his right index finger with a bead of sweat rolling down on the other side of his cheeks. "We met in the forest near that...place."

"That place?" Kinou said monotonously, raising her eyebrows a bit.

"The place where I train!" Asterette came in though she still was in her happy and giddy mood. "Where both of you told me to go!"

Kyou sighed internally, "Oh, there." She then smiled at Ret who just blinks. "I'm...sorry if Asterette forces herself into you."

Immediately, Ret shook it off with his hand and quickly deny it. "No, no, no! Asterette didn't forced it, we both agreed!"

The fact that Ret quickly deny it and with no hesitation at all just shows how genuine their feelings are to one another. Kyou and Kinou looks at each other before nodding, deciding to accept Ret as Asterette's husband. While he seemed incredibly suspicious, he's a good person. They can see it, deep down. They turned towards the person in question, seeing Asterette didn't pay much mind to what they say and continue hugging her husband with a genuine affection, she seemed really happy. Ret just looked at her and smiled, satisfied.

"Okay, Retto-san." Kinou started, "It seems you have no intention of doing anything bad so we accept."

"Well, to begin with, we'll accept anyone Asterette marry because we know she chooses wisely." Kyou added in, making Ret smile. "Though, we don't know about your sleeping arrangement. Perhaps you'll sleep with Asterette in her bedroom?"

"Ah, that." Ret said then gave a thought, "Can't be help, I guess I'll keep that capsule in pocket." Ret nodded. "Alright, I should sleep with her in her bedroom. I'm pretty sure she wanted it." He looks at Asterette who just looks back with a cute grin.

They smiled and nodded before Kinou decided to add one last thing, "Also, Retto-san." She called and got the attention of the Saiyan Time Patroller. "If you want to also marry us, I suggest becoming a Knight before doing so."

Kyou nodded, smiling. "Yes. That is right."

Before Ret could give a reply, they both dismissed themselves and went outside doing Kami knows what. Ret just blinked in confusion as he processed what they had just said. It took a good solid few seconds before the gears in his brain started working again and effectively.

"Um, Asterette?" Ret called and Asterette stopped her rubbing then lifted her head up to face her husband. "Did you heard what they had just said?" He asked then used his pinky and started rolling it in his ears, trying to clear any earwax that may had hindered his hearing. "Maybe I've didn't heard it right."

"No, you heard it fine." Asterette smiled, "They said you'll have to be a Knight if you want to marry them."

"Oh..." Ret looks down and sighed, "They looked really serious though. No objections?"

"No objections." Asterette replied, nodding while smiling. "Also, I forgot to mention this but Kyou-nee and Kinou-nee is nearly as perverted as me."

"Oh..." Ret then lifted his head upwards, smiling weakly. "Man, I wonder what the old me would've done in this situation...and what he thought of me, now." He chuckled, "Heh, if not for Seria, I would've remained as the ever-so cold, heartless and anti-social Rettus." He muttered then both of them shared a quality time, appreciating the serenity and the atmosphere.

* * *

**_Night_**

**(You can get two wives.)**

Ret raises his eyebrows at what the ring told him. Apparently, this ring has some kind of mechanism that lets him know how many wives he could get. He had seen this interface from somewhere before, perhaps from the Time Scrolls. He recognizes it. Clearly, the Kaioshin he met earlier, Jin, has done something to him. Ret didn't mind it though, this actually feels a whole lot different from when he does his job as a Time Patroller. This was less stressful (_much_ more less), he didn't had to deal with Chronoa like he did back from when he finished that job, argue against his stupid rival and has many things he could enjoy. All in all, this job couldn't be any more perfect for him. Plus, it feels more like a vacation.

Today, he had trained Asterette a bit in that place of hers where she gets her porn magazines. After that, she rested on his lap all day while he enjoyed the sea breeze. They had a rest on the cliff where Ret had his dinner with the big fish he caught. She was a bit tired but they both had a good time. Plus, a very romantic time when they both witness the Sun sinking into the horizon. It couldn't be any more beautiful. They went to Asterette's home, had dinner with the help of Ret catching the big fishes and call it a day.

Currently, in his boxers, both Ret and Asterette laid down on her bed. Thankfully, it can fit two people so they didn't have to just cramp each other to fit in. Asterette was in her undergarments which was black (and that is very adult) while hugging his figure. She places her cheeks on his shoulder, feeling his warmth. Because of her excitement of getting a husband like Ret, she couldn't sleep. The same goes for Ret, his eyes is still open wide. They both enjoyed the time they spent together, Ret didn't know why but he assumed it would be because they loved each other.

Despite having met just today.

She uses her left hand and circle around Ret's chest with her index finger, "Hey, Ret?"

"Yes?" Ret replied without answering her.

"I love you."

Ret closed his eyes and let out a light laugh, "I know." He said then turned his face towards her, "I love you too."

"I'll say it as many times as I can." Asterette said. "I love you."

"How many times is it today? 17?" Ret asked jokingly.

"I don't know." She replied, "I don't bother counting since my love for you can't be measured by numbers."

"What's with that pickup-line? So cheesy." Asterette giggled hearing his retort. "Even though we just met today?"

"Even if we met today." Asterette nodded. "How many times is _that_ now?"

"Hey, can't help it." Ret shrugged. "This is too sudden after all."

"Is it a good sudden or a bad sudden?"

"I don't know." Ret smiled, "What do you think?"

"Mou, you're such a tease." She commented and then they got into a comfortable silence.

Ret certainly wouldn't call this a bad sudden. It was a good one, that's for sure. He wondered how long he felt such way, which is two years since he came back from that nostalgic world. If only that world has the same mechanism as this one, he would've automatically married Seria. Now, he'll have to prepare a long explanation to use it to her since she'll feel salty about it. He'll keep their promise, he will travel back to that world and marry her. Maybe, he'll arrange a large wedding ceremony with the people he knows. But then again, he didn't have many friends but Seria does for sure so that'll compensate.

He wasn't any friendly person by any means, but at least the current him is not as cold-hearted as his old self. At least now, he's willing to have friends. Back then, he didn't even care if he accidentally killed people and if it wasn't for Goku's tutoring, he would've kill people without hesitation. Really, he's like the incarnation of the actual Saiyans themselves. He treated Seria _incredibly_ badly back then until he fell in love and became a changed person.

Perhaps his old self would've been disappointed if he had seen the present him. But Ret didn't care, he got a wife-well, two wives if he counted Seria in since he had sex with her-and his future might seemed a bit brighter to him now than it was back then.

He heard a gentle breathing from his side and Ret turned around to see Asterette had already fallen asleep. He let out a relieved sigh and caressed her cheeks, smiling gently as he did so. He fell for Asterette faster than even he fell for Seria, but it wasn't a matter of time. It was a matter of feelings. Even then, Seria remained the number one in his heart.

Ret leaned in and kissed Asterette's forehead, "Oyasumi. (Goodnight.)"

He pulled up the blanket and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_The next day_**

The following morning were quite scheduled. Asterette woke up early to go to the place she used to train and get her porn magazines, Kyou and Kinou went to somewhere to get ingredients for food and Ret was just up from the comfortable sleep he had and was about to head towards the sea for some sea breeze to fully wake himself up and exercise. It's been a very long time ever since he had to go all-out with his powers, from Super Saiyan 1 to 3. He was planning to train and achieve the Super Saiyan God state but he didn't know how or what to do. If only he could get a few pointers from Whis but the Angel was too busy training both Goku and Vegeta, he couldn't bring himself to bother them.

After the whole Tournament of Power bizarre, they faced off against a powerful Saiyan goes by the name of Broly. Ret remembered it, Broly had some kind of transformation that is even more powerful than Beerus, the God of Destruction. It took the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta, to take him down.

Thankfully, so his body wouldn't get so rusty, he had a capsule containing the gravity chamber Vegeta used. Perhaps he'll use it for some warm up. He took the capsule out, click it and threw it to the clearing. Ret just hoped he didn't startle anyone with the building and "strange" architecture of the gravity chamber. He noticed their architecture is more of cubic rather than cylindrical like them. He entered inside and began his training by going up to 2000x the gravity of Earth.

After a few hours, Asterette came back, expecting her husband greeting her but only Kyou and Kinou did that with Ret nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ret?" She asked.

"I think he's on the beach, down there." Kyou pointed out.

"I think I saw him just making a weird building out of nowhere." Kinou added in. "Perhaps he needed some time masturbating in the morning?"

"No, that isn't it." Asterette shook her head, "Believe it or not, Ret never masturbated." Kyou and Kinou could only raise their eyebrows hearing that news, surprised at how sexually resilient he was. "Also, he has me! We didn't need to touch ourselves to satisfy each other! We could just have sex over and over again!"

Kinou smiled and spoke in the same monotonous tone, "That's our Asterette."

"Perhaps he's busy. Why don't you take a look?" Kyou suggested and Asterette gave a nod.

"Yes, I'll do that."

Asterette walked out of the door and went down to the beach. Just then, she saw the weird building Kinou pointed out. It was big, bigger than even their house and she could feel the ground beneath her vibrating a bit. She closed in and got a good look at the building. It had a half-circle shape and a cylindrical small building beside it. It had a few windows which she could see through. The building also seemed to be created with a far more advanced material and technology. Well, Ret _did_ mentioned he came from a universe where space travel is but an uncommon thing.

She went to the window and take a look inside. Her eyes went wide once she saw her husband taking on multiple robots with a seemingly red visible atmosphere around him. The robots shot out laser beams which travels incredibly fast and Asterette couldn't react to it. It looked like it moved instantaneously, which makes sense considering it does move at the speed of light and an untrained eye could not react to it. However, Ret was a different story. He evaded all of it rather easily and used his hand to push buttons on each robots, disabling them and stopping them from shooting off anymore lasers.

Asterette watches in awe at the display of his speed which surpasses the lasers that travels at the speed of light. Ret continued on pushing the buttons on the robots until all of them are disabled. He was sweating a lot, his tights were very wet and he seemed a bit pumped up rather than exhausted. He walked towards the monitor in the middle of the room and started typing. Just then, the red visible atmosphere went back to normal. Ret let out a sigh and took a towel, wiping off his morning sweats. Just then, he saw Asterette looking into through the window. He was surprised but then smiled gently at her.

Asterette blushed in response and gave a smile of her own. He walked towards the door as it opened automatically and went towards Asterette.

"Hey." Ret called, "Came by to enjoy the morning sea breeze?"

Asterette shook her head, "No. I came to see you."

"Oh, need something?" Ret asked but continued before she can reply. "You just came back from your training, right?" He asked and she gave a nod as a response. "Sorry I wasn't there to welcome you back."

She just smiled at her husband's considerate apology and just hugged him, surprising him once again. "No, that's okay."

"I'm sweaty, you know?" He said.

Asterette just grinned, "And so am I. You smell good even though you're sweaty." She lifted her head up, "Wanna take a shower together after this?"

"If you want, then I don't have any reason to object. We are husband and wife now." Ret shrugged.

"That's more like it!" She cheered up. "Hey, Ret?"

"Yes?"

"What were you doing just now? Training?" She asked.

"Yes, I was training." Ret replied.

"That's a weird training. Why were your surroundings red though?"

"Well, it's actually gravity training." Ret began to explain, "I turned up the gravity and push all the buttons on the automatons while avoiding all of their attacks. This training might seemed easy to most people but it isn't."

"So, what, the gravity is like increased 20% or something?" She wondered with her eyes trailing upwards in thought.

"Try 2000 times the gravity of Earth."

"Oh, 2000-WHAT!?" She shouted out in surprised expression. "You mean to tell me that...you're doing all of that with the gravity multiplied by 2000?"

Ret shrugged, "Pretty much."

"Y-You're pretty strong, aren't you?" Ret nodded. "Are you finished with your training?"

"Yeah, was just about to wrap this all up and go back to your house." Ret replied and wiped off a bead of sweat with the towel around his neck. "Man, all that training left me famished!"

"It's technically our home now, Ret." She said and smiled.

"Okay, okay. It's _our_ home." Ret nodded, smiling. "Well, let's go now."

He went to the back of the gravity chamber, pushed a button and clusters of smokes erupted around the gravity chamber. Then, as the cloud diminishes, a capsule can be seen dropping down onto the sand. Asterette, while surprised, didn't bother to comment and just watch her husband taking it as he placed it in a bag before walking back towards her. Together, they walked towards their home.

* * *

**_Night_**

After having a dinner with Asterette, Kinou and Kyou, Ret went outside and look at the sky. There were a few stars glittering across the sky and it was very calming to watch. Just then, he took a notice of Kyou's Ki Signature coming towards him. He turned his head and saw Kyou sitting next to him. He blinked but the long-haired twin just smiled at him so he couldn't help but be respectful and smiled as well.

"Have you decided?" She asked.

"Let me guess, about becoming a Knight?" Ret replied back with another question.

"Yes." Her answer was simple and short, enough for Ret to understand.

"Well, I did decided." Ret lifted his head up and stare at the skies. "So yes, I'm becoming a Knight. Asterette wants me to."

"Hmm~" Kyou smiled, "I see..."

"And yes, I'm marrying both you and Kinou-san as well."

Kyou blinks a few times as she tried to absorb what he said before turning her head towards him only to see him grinning while staring at her. It seemed he wasn't joking about it, rather, he seemed very determined. She could only blushed in response and tried to avert her eyes away. It's just been a day since they've met and this guy was able to make her heart skip a beat. That is quite a feat, to be honest. Seriously, he's the enemy of all women.

"Are you serious...?" She asked.

Ret chuckled, "Yes." He then looks up to the sky once more. "I'm taking a few weeks to get to know both of you and Asterette better. After that, I will become a Knight." He furrowed his eyebrows, "Though, I'm wondering. How _do_ I become a Knight?"

She breathes in and out to regain her composure and her blush disappeared as she started to explain. "You need to get a recognition from a King and he'll promote you. The closest Kingdom near here would be the Eden Kingdom. There are five ranks of being a Knight with each increasing the amount of wives you can get. This is because Knights has a high chance of dying in a battlefield and therefore, they should marry more so they could leave their legacy behind in case they do die." Ret raises his eyebrows, "The last rank would be of course, Knight. You can get two wives at this rank. After that would be Ten Knight which lets you have four wives. If you get promoted again, then you would be a Hundred Knight and can have about six wives. Next is the Thousand Knight, you can get eight wives at this point. The last rank and the highest one would be the Zero Knight, you can have ten wives."

"Whoa." Ret said, amazed. "That certainly makes men happy, I bet."

"Yes, but not many would willing to become one. It's not an easy task." Kyou added in. "Do you still want to become one? Even after knowing you can die at any time?"

"I'm pretty confident in my abilities so yes. Don't worry, I'll become a Zero Knight in no time." Ret replied, smiling with a confident look on his face. "Never underestimate me."

Kyou was taken aback by his competitive and prideful nature. Surely, he didn't take what she had said offensively right...? Perhaps he might've perceived what she had said as her underestimating him or looking down on him but that wasn't her intention. He might be more than he looks but he doesn't seemed to be telling it any time soon. Maybe Asterette knows it but Kyou doubt she'll tell something that might be important and a pretty delicate matter for Ret. Kyou wouldn't dare to ask so she just has to wait for him to tell. After all, he did said he's planning on marrying both Kyou and Kinou, for reasons that is probably silly. She just hopes Ret isn't just some prideful young man with his impressive build being just for show.

Kami, she really _hoped_ that wasn't the case.

"What's your favorite food?" He suddenly asked a silly question. "Mine is maybe...professionally-made croquettes."

She turned her head towards him to see him smiling but it wasn't just any smile, it was a serious smile. She blinked in confusion and then she remembered what he had said before. About getting to know her, Kinou and Asterette better so that he may find comfort in marrying them both.

This elicited a giggle from the long-haired Dragon which in turn made the Saiyan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Did I say something funny?" He asked, densely.

She quieted down her giggle then shook her head gently, "No, it's nothing." She denied but Ret doesn't seemed convinced.

"...you're lying, aren't you?"

She giggled again and that causes him to let out a sigh before smiling. "For your information, I like anything my family cooks for me."

Ret faced her with a confused expression, "That could be anything, y'know?"

"Yes, I know." She nodded, smiling. "Because what they cook will always be filled with love."

Ret let out a chuckle, "What's with that? So cheesy. I guess Asterette learnt that from both of you."

She giggled once more, "That's right."

That was all it took for both Ret and Kyou to be comfortable with each other more before slowly but surely, she also falls for the Saiyan.

* * *

**_The next night_**

The following night, it was Kinou's turn to try and talk to Ret. Of course, Kyou didn't tell anything about it since it was a personal experience and that Kinou should experience it herself. Slowly falling in love, that is. Kyou only gave her reaction which is just constant daydreaming and blushing. It was enough to tell Kinou that her twin sister enjoyed the time she spent together with the one Asterette married to. Enough so to make Kyou having to give out her reaction just like that despite being always calm and collected.

Today however, Ret seems to be somewhere else. Asterette mentioned that he went to a nearby cliff on the forest to feel the rare smooth and nice sea breeze. Kinou didn't know why, but there has always been sea breeze so it wasn't supposedly "rare" as Asterette said. Asterette merely shrugged and said that it was what Ret told her. Kinou looks at the sky and there was a crescent Moon on the sky. The sky was dipped in dark-blue so it was quite alluring to look at. It was also clear so stars are in the sight. Maybe this'll goes more romantic than Kinou thought.

She made her way towards where she had been told where Ret was. Kinou saw smokes rising upwards directly from where Ret was. Clearly, he's there. She continue walking and entered the forest. It was quite serene and calming with how the wind just brushes by, making the trees and the bushes rattles gently. She was actually calmed by it. Until then, she saw an orange light flickering in the distance. That must be where Ret is camping right now. She neared in and saw said young man, rolling two large fish with his bare hands rather casually.

He turned his face towards her with a smile, "Yo." He greeted, didn't seemed to be surprised at her appearance.

Kinou was very surprised. She was pretty sure she was quiet and hid her presence all the time and yet, this guy noticed her right away like she's sticking out like a sore thumb in the first place. How about that? He may actually be really that capable in battles and detecting his enemies.

"Wanna take a seat?" He asked as he pat his left hand on a spot on the log on his left before proceeding to roll the fishes.

She sat beside Ret, rather close too. He didn't mind and just continue cooking like he usually does. Kinou places her hands on both her thighs, letting out a relieved sigh. Somehow, sitting next to someone Asterette married to is pretty nerve wrecking. Because whom Asterette married may be who both Kyou and Kinou marry as well if either both of them or the husband wishes too. From what she had heard, Asterette didn't mind them both marrying him because of something she can't told them both yet. Kyou, once again, didn't told anything other than her reaction. Of course, judging by that reaction, it was certainly a positive response but Kinou can't help but be really nervous. This is really unusual since she's the calmest and collected person there is between the three sisters.

"Have you decided?" She asked.

"You know, Kyou-san asked the same thing." Ret turned his head towards Kinou and smiled. "Yes, I decided."

"...so, you'll become a Knight and marry-"

"-marry both you and Kyou-san, yes." He cut her off, nodding. "I'll become a Knight or Zero Knight no problem. So, let's get to know each other better." He ended it with a smile, baffling Kinou who can only blush in response at his sudden determined expression appearing on his face out of nowhere.

"You're...very determined, I see." She said albeit she had her face turned away with her cheeks dyed in crimson red while her tone remained monotonous. "Do you have something to ask, Retto-san?"

"Actually, yes." He replied, lifting one of the well-cooked fish up and started biting it. "What is your favorite food?"

She blinks, "What...?"

"I said; what is your favorite food?" He asked, letting out a chuckle as he did so. "Don't look so perplexed, it's a good question."

She paused with a confused expression for a few seconds before she blinks again and smiled, "What a silly question."

Ret let out a sigh, "What's so silly _and_ funny about that question? Kyou-san thinks it's funny but I'm pretty sure it was a legitimate question."

"If it was, you wouldn't get this reaction." Kinou said, still smiling before she lifted her head up. "Well, I guess my favorite dish would be...anything my family would make."

Yet again, Ret let out a sigh. "Let me guess, because it always contains love in it?"

Her smile widens, "That's right."

He took a bite, chomping it down and swallowed. "Both you and Kyou-san. What a vague answer." He then shrugged, "Maybe that's what I like about you guys."

Kinou looked at him with a surprised expression, "Really?"

Ret nodded. "Yeah."

Such straightforward attitude, goodness. He can make girls just fall for him on the spot if he said it casually like that. He's an enemy to all women alright.

"By the way, what is the purpose of asking what my favorite delicacy would be?" Kinou asked, smiling.

"To get to know you better." He replied, eyes wondering to the skies. "I already told Kyou-san this so I'll repeat it. I'm spending two weeks here to get to know Asterette, Kyou-san and you." He explained, smiling. "Maybe, along the way, I'll find a good reason to why I married you three."

Kinou looks shocked for a second before she closed her eyes, her smile hadn't left her face. It was actually quite fun spending time with Ret, more so she actually felt...comfortable and infatuated with his presence alone. This doesn't make sense and it's quite a feat done by someone who had just entered their lives. But then again, life and love can be unpredictable and love had always been nonsensical. So this is what Kyou felt when she spent her time with Saiyan. Kinou guessed she was right to experience it herself. She never felt this much giddy in her life before. Although she remained calm outside, inside she's all fluffy and giddy. Her blush and smile remained intact.

Just as she does that, the smooth and nice sea breeze brush over them. Her eyes widen at how _good_ it felt. She had never felt it all over her life.

"Ah, there it is." Ret smiled, "The ever-so rare sea breeze. Hah, so calming." He looks at the sky, "This kind of breeze only appears when the skies are clear, which doesn't often happen since clouds always looming around. Today is the one of the days where clouds have all disappeared in the sky." He smiled, looking at the sky.

She blinked at his explanation before facing the sky. He was actually right, the sky is clearer. Now that she remembered it, she had always see the skies still has clouds but today, there wasn't and it revealed the beautiful sky filled with stars and the crescent moon. She then turned towards Ret who has a smile on his face. The smile made her heart skipped a beat-what a peaceful and genuine smile. She ended up staring at it for too long Ret notices it.

"Hm? What's wrong? Something on my face?" He asked but she didn't respond and just quickly faced away, cheeks blaring with redness.

"It's nothing..." She said, leaving no room for a counter.

"You twins sure are weird." He said, shaking his head. "In a good way, that is."

Under the star-filled sky with the smooth and nice sea breeze washes over, two person enjoyed their company together. One of them enjoyed it far more than the other. That was all it took to trigger something inside of Kinou, an amazing and genuine smile and Ret's response as slowly but surely, she also falls for the Saiyan.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

It was time.

Ret had trained Asterette and she's stronger than she was, that's for sure. For this trip, he decided to also give her a special training. Kyou and Kinou had the same idea actually. It was for Asterette to swim towards the Eden Kingdom. Ret had confidence that she would be able to make it and this may provide her with a valuable lesson.

He came out of the house with Asterette, Kyou and Kinou on tow. Asterette had a backpack on while Ret just has his capsules. Kinou and Kyou was giving their farewells towards both of them. They actually became closer with Ret for the two weeks they spent together. They'll be sure to keep an eye on both Ret and Asterette.

"Have you got all you needed, Asterette?" Kyou asked and the person in question nodded.

"Yes, don't worry Kyou-nee, Kinou-nee." Asterette replied with confidence. "Ret trained me so I'll be fine! Plus, I and he are going together! What could happen with him around?" She pointed out and the twin smiled while nodding.

"Don't worry, Kyou-san, Kinou-san." Ret came in with a smile, "I'll be sure to look after her." He said reassuringly and these both never doubted it.

"I wish you both good luck on your journey." Kyou said before Kinou continued it.

"And Ret, don't forget about our promise, okay?"

Ret smiled and closed his eyes, "No, I won't." He opened his eyes back, "I'll be sure to become a Knight and marry both of you."

They just blushed in response and nodded, satisfied with his honest answer. Asterette giggled at seeing their reaction before she went up to the beach with Ret following. They gave their farewells and waved. Just as Asterette entered the water, she started to swim. Since she knows Ret can fly, she just went ahead and swim. Plus, he told her that he'll meet her on the beach near Eden Kingdom. Her sisters gave her the direction so she was fine apart from fighting and all. Though, she's confident in her abilities now.

"I'll see you there, alright?" Ret said as he levitate above her, smiling. "If you face a problem, you know what to do."

Asterette nodded, "Yes, just...err, focus and raise my energy, right?" Ret nodded. "Alright, see you, Ret."

Ret nodded before he was exploded with white aura and he flew away.

And so, the couple both underwent a journey-an unforgettable one. Along the way, they'll meet friends, allies, enemies-alike and much more. But for Ret, it'll be one of the weirdest journey he had been on...in both good and bad way. With that, both Ret and Asterette went towards Eden Kingdom where their journey will truthfully begin...

* * *

**Prelude End:**

**"When a Saiyan grabbed His Tail"  
"Shoujo no Aji"  
"Sail to a New World"**

* * *

**Hoorrrryyyy shiiiiitttt!**

**Can you guys believe this?**

**This is the longest thing I've written in a chapter or prelude ever! It exceeded over not just 15,000, but 17,000! What the actual fuck!?**

**Anyways, this is a personal record for me. I've never been this much motivated before. This was a goddamn prelude and it already had four-chapter worth of words in amount. Seriously, the amount is ridiculous even I'm having a hard time believing this was wrote by me. It even makes it hard that the writings and grammars skills seemed to be decent than my previous ones. This actually feels someone else writing rather than me. Oh, man! This is really shocking!**

**So, yeah.**

**Did you guys enjoyed it? **

**I particularly focused on the lemon part so sorry if the quality of the third prelude seems to be lacking. I'm trying my best here, for real. I'd say the lemon is a pretty decent start for me to make. My sibling actually recommended me to read Sherrilyn Kenyon's novels to get a better grip of making a lemon. And my god, was the lemon there pretty satisfying to read. The stories were good as well but what hooked me the most is how she carefully and passionately wrote the lemon. Hot damn! I'm envious of such skill! My lemon is inspired by it but it's not as good, clearly.**

**Anyway, just because it's long, doesn't mean the quality is good-yes, I know. Can't really help it, alright? Writing this long is something I should be proud of since I always write in a...small amount nowadays. Sorry for that, fans of my other series. Also, if any comments asked me about the old stories WHICH I already told in my bio I had already abandoned them, then I'll be fucking mad. READ my goddamn bio and you'll know what story has been dropped.**

**Ah, also sorry for those who doesn't like the way I wrote about the history of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. You know, the lore I created for Ret about the Saiyans, the first generation Time Patrollers, the Toki-Toki City and Conton City Heroes and whatnot. To those who read my "How NOT to Summon a Saiyan?" I'm sure you see the difference with how the original character (Blake/Rettus) is. Truth is, he's actually changed after he fell in love with Seria. He isn't as cold-hearted as he was before and became neutral to most people now. I already explained that in the story. And sorry if you don't like the character he is now. **

**Man, I have a lot to apologize for.**

**Now, I'm not sure if I did a good job at making both Kyou and Kinou stay in character but I tried my best. I wanted to plant a seed or raise a flag for them to marry the OC. I'm sorry if you don't like OC inserts but then again, if you don't like such stories, why read it in the first place right? I'm referring this to you, flo36, if you're reading. Now, I'm not saying my OC deserves Aster's (the original protagonist) harem but this is just a fanservice, guilty-pleasure and lemon-centered fanfic so it doesn't really matter. If it's the question of who deserves better, that depends on opinions and opinions are subjective. I mean, in my opinion both of them deserves all the same but not all would agree, right?**

**Okay, as for the OST used in the lemons-I'm sorry if you don't like that, okay? But remember, I just recommend it, not that it must be listened to. You guys have no idea how many times I have to stop writing the lemon scenes because I felt awkward but thankfully, I become used to it. Aside from the original novel I wrote with a lemon on the prelude, this is the very first one. Well, particularly, this one was written a bit romantic so I just had to listen to "Sweet Time" while writing to put me in mood. Yeah, yeah-I'm sorry, okay!? I just...had to do it!**

**Thankfully, "Sweet Time" doesn't have any trumpets or saxophone (I don't know what the actual instrument is) played so it doesn't sound like a degraded version or low-budget ass Careless Whisper. It actually sounds pretty good, it really fits the mood and it was one of the reason why I wrote the lemon well without stopping in the first place. I like how smooth it plays and how that finger snaps sounded in the background just put things to ease which caused me to just...agh! Man, is it so ero-mantic!**

**Of course, after all that dirty words written by these HANDS, I made sure to sugarcoat it with a bit of romance fluff after. Like I said before, I'm sorry if this feels rushed. I don't have a really creative way to make Asterette fall for him other than those unrealistic, after-sex affects. Maybe I could've done a better job at it, but whatever. If you find my story to be poorly written then I sincerely apologize. I'm still new to writing and I've been in this community for how long, two years I think? So yeah, I'm not that good at writing.**

**With that being said, please do leave a comment! I actually want people to tell me how I do with the lemon! Seriously! I spent a few days writing it so please, do tell me what you think about it! If it isn't good, then I'm sorry. I'm gonna come out and say that; that's what you get from a virgin who only writes lemon based on hentai and ero doujins. So I don't know what or how sex feels like and I apologize again if you find that stupid. So if anyone has criticism, do shoot. Flames are also welcome.**

**Got nothing more to say so I bid you farewell until we meet again. Ah, also, one thing I forgot to mention. Perhaps the upcoming chapters may be as lengthy as this one but please don't bet on it. Don't ALSO have hope that I'll be updating soon because I myself doubt it. **

**Soreja, ma-ta-na!**

* * *

**Note #2: Fixed a few spelling errors, enhanced some scenes and lotta thing.**

**Also, regarding the ring Rettus has, think of it as a plot convenience item. Yeah, I know. **

**Stupid.**


End file.
